Justice Served
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Aubrey's dad doesn't take it too well when his showpiece of a daughter defies him by not only falling for a woman, but an unsuitable one at that. Beca/Aubrey pairing. Femslash! One-shot!


Title: Justice Served  
Pairing: Beca M/Aubrey P  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Aubrey's dad doesn't take it too well when his showpiece of a daughter defies him by not only falling for a woman, but an unsuitable one at that. **I ran spellcheck but that is all. I hope the typos are not too horrible. I wrote this pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy. **

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Aubrey sighed as she checked herself one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs to join her father. Tonight was a big night for her father, Arthur Posen, his dreams of a senate seat well underway. Her father was a wealthy man, a powerful attorney, and a partner in a prestigious law firm, the formidable man felt it was a good time to make a push to add a senate seat to his accomplishments.

Tonight Mr. Posen was looking to cement the support of the Supreme Court Chief Justice. The woman was old money, with very deep pockets and her whole family was also very powerful in Washington. The lady was a personal friend of the President and First Lady, as well as, the Vice President and his wife. The Vice President was a shoe in to the next President. Garnering the favor of such a woman could open many doors. The Judge had liberal views and could draw in liberal voters to Arthur Posen's more conservative campaign.

Aubrey with the help of Chloe had talked her father in to having the Bellas perform at the party. Mr. Posen had agreed feeling that having the all-female group that his daughter used to perform with sing at the party would appeal to the lady Chief Justice.

Smiling Aubrey turned as Chloe came up beside her with two wine glasses in hand giving one to the blond. Chloe was in her third year of Medical School and Aubrey her final year of Law School. Her father already had her whole career mapped out for her. The man had no idea that his daughter was finally ready to go her own way and had found that someone who would make it all worthwhile.

"Your dad had really went all out for this party. He must want Chief Justice Hale's support in a major way. She is a much loved political figure. If he can gain her support then others will also back him and voters will come to his side following Justice Hale's advice." Chloe sipped her wine. "I am really excited to see the Bellas perform. Beca has done wonders with those girls the last few years. They won sectionals and I have no doubt they will win regionals as well. I see a four year sweep coming up at the ICCA's this year."

Aubrey's smile grew at the mention of the Bellas, especially Beca. The pair had started dating nearly six months earlier and both knew that they had found their other half. Beca was the one giving her the courage to go her own way. Beca wouldn't be going to LA alone after graduation in May because Aubrey was going with her. The young lawyer already had a few job offers lined up. "Beca said that she toned down their routine a bit so as not to freak out my father and the other conservatives at the party. So Stacie won't be grabbing her chest and Amy won't be groping her crotch." The two former Bellas laughed together.

"Cynthia Rose said Beca put a lot of thought and effort into the performance. Apparently, she really wants to impress the Chief Justice. I never thought Beca was into politics." Chloe's eyes raked the room full of well-dressed people. "Although after meeting the remarkable woman earlier I can see where Beca would like her. I really liked the woman on that short acquaintance."

"I haven't got to meet her yet. I was showing the Bellas where they could prepare when my father greeting her." Aubrey looked across the room at the woman. "I know she is near, but she looks much younger. I like that she is tall for a woman. She must be 5'10" or 11" without her heels because my father has to look up at her." Aubrey chuckled, Chloe joining her.

"Does he know about you being gay and with Beca?" The redhead's eyebrow popped up as she looked at her best friend.

"Not yet, however he will after tonight. I am not hiding anymore and all of my stuff has been removed from this house as well as his other properties. I fully expect him to disown me when he finds out." The blond sighed tiredly. "I don't really care anymore. He has never said he loves me or is proud of me. He has mapped my life for me since I was born. I was just a political piece for him to play with." Her grin returned. "Beca tells me all the time how much she loves me and how proud of me she is and shows how much she cares all the time. She even made me a load of Ace of Base mixes. For Beca that really shows love."

Chloe laughed. "Most definitely. It's hard to believe after seeing how you two are together now how much you butted heads the first year you met. I always knew you two could be great friends. You were both my best friends, although walking in on you two making out was not exactly what I expected." The ginger teased. "However, now when I think about it I am not surprised at all. You really balance each other out well. You're the Yin to her Yang. She is the peanut butter to your jelly. You two simply fit. I hope you know I have already applied to UCLA med school for my fourth year and for my residency. I am not going to left behind and let my two best friends have all the fun out in California."

The blond smiled and hugged the woman she loved as a best friends and a sister. "I am so glad to hear that and I am sure Beca will be too."

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

It wasn't long before everyone gathered and enjoyed the Bellas lively performance. It was one of the best sets they had ever performed. Aubrey was so proud of her girlfriend, Beca was so talented and took the Bellas to heights Aubrey never could have. The blond bumped Chloe's arm nodding her head towards the Chief Justice. The woman had a huge smile on her face and was very enthusiastically clapping. Beca had really nailed it.

Aubrey and Chloe made their way to the front of the room and were intercepted by Arthur Posen. "Aubrey, come meet Supreme Court Chief Justice Elizabeth Hale." Her father commanded. "Chief Justice Hale this is my daughter Aubrey. She is also a lawyer, but she has stayed in school for a third year to study more tax and corporate law. She is going to have to start at the very bottom, but I have grand plans for her future at Posen, Ridder, and Marks."

Aubrey offered her hand. "It is an honor to meet you Chief Justice Hale. I am glad you enjoyed the Bellas performance. They are good friends of mine and Chloe's." Up close Aubrey could see just how attractive the older woman was with her dark hair pulled up off of her face and her smiling slate blue eyes.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Aubrey. I have heard a great deal of good things about you. About you and Chloe both actually. The two of you were also in the Bellas when you attended Barden, correct?"

The two younger women glanced at each other at that. Who had been talking to the woman about them? "Yes, Ma'am. We both were, we sang with most of the current Bellas our senior year.

The older woman grinned. "I had heard that. I don't believe you and the current captain got on too well at first." She questioned Aubrey.

Yet before Aubrey could answer, Arthur Posen spoke first. "It is no wonder, the girl is very alternative and fights tradition at every turn. She is not the type of young woman my daughter needs to cultivate close friendships with. Chloe is a perfect example of the type of friends my daughter needs. Her parents are both doctors and own a very successful medical practice and Chloe herself is going to be a doctor as well. That alt-girl doesn't have much to recommend her. She wants to be a DJ or music producer or a singer or something like that in LA. What a pipe dream! Her father is a Literature Professor and her stepmother is an office manager or something. No one know anything about the girl's mother. The mother is probably a waitress or something since the girl is at Barden because she can go to school free because her father teaches there. To top it all off the girl is a very out lesbian." The irritated man took a much needed breath. "The Mitchel girl is not someone my daughter should become close with."

They hadn't noticed that Beca and the Bellas had come up to the group while Mr. Posen spouted his drivel.

Clearing her throat Beca stepped in front of the forbidding man. "Well Mr. Posen I don't think you have much say in the matter. From where I stand you are a sanctimonious, narrow minded asshole who doesn't deserve the absolutely wonderful daughter that you have. And so you know I have several recording companies already interested in me out in LA. My father is "Dr." Mitchell, not simply Mr. Mitchell and Sheila, his wife, is a not a simple office manager, but a corporate CEO of a Fortune 500 company. And though it is none of your business I did not go to Barden because it was free, but because it was a chance to work things out with my dad and get to know him again. It is also a good school as you very well know and I had to have a pretty good high school transcript to get in. I am also going to be graduating Summa Cum Laude in May with a degree in Finance." Beca took a deep breath. "And for your information I am in love with your daughter and have every intention on marrying her someday whether you like it or not. Also, never speak ill of my mother. She has always supported me even when she was very busy and gone a lot. She allowed me to go to school using my dad's name and letting me just be myself and make my own way, something you do not allow Aubrey to do at all." Beca was breathing heavy by the time she was through and looked over at a stunned Aubrey. "Sorry about outing us to him like that he just really pissed me off and it kinda slipped out."

"You want to marry me?" Was the first thing out of the blonde's mouth before she broke out into a goofy grin.

"Of course. You are the love of my life Aub and I want to spend the rest of my days with you." Beca didn't get anymore said before Aubrey pulled the smaller woman into her arms kissing her with great gusto.

Aubrey couldn't believe it. Beca had stood up to her father for her, had declared her intentions and feelings in front of a room of powerful people. Beca Mitchell was her other half, but she was also her hero.

The kiss went on until Mr. Posen got over his shock of seeing his daughter kissing the small alt woman. "Aubrey Marie Posen you will stop that right now. I will not have you being one of those people and especially not with this little fortune hunter. If you defy me in this you will be disowned and written out of my will and you can forget a job with my firm."

"Father, my things have already been removed from this house and I still have my trust fund from my mother and her parents. I already contacted a lawyer to ensure you could not touch it in anyway. I turn 25 in a month and it all comes to me anyway. I gladly choose Beca because I love her as well and I wasn't planning on working for your firm anyway. I already have a few offers for jobs in LA where Beca and I are going after we graduate in May. Your hold over me is over Father. I am my own woman with my own life and I will live it how I see fit." Aubrey's hold tightened on Beca as she spoke.

The livid man's gaze shifted from his daughter to the small woman he saw as the cause of his daughter's downfall.

Beca turned to face the man, but kept a hold of her love's hand.

"You little gold digging bitch, this is all your fault. I will ruin you for this. You won't get away with it." He yelled, his arm came up, but Beca didn't move or back down.

A hand shot out from behind Beca. "Mr. Posen if you strike Beca I will have no problem arresting you." Special Agent Vincent Warren, a big shot Director the FBI and husband to Chief Justice Hale, threatened.

Mr. Posen blanched and lowered his arm once the Director let go of it. He paled when he realized all he had done and said in front of the Director and especially the Chief Justice.

The Director looked down at Beca and winked. "Nothing changes with you does it, Reb?"

Beca smiled. "Not too much Uncle Warren."

Mr. Posen looked between the two. "Uncle?" That was echoed by the short woman's friends and girlfriend.

"It is more of an honorary title. He isn't really my uncle. I have just known him all my life." Beca assured.

Mr. Posen looked at the Chief Justice who appeared quite livid and seemed to be trying to calm down. "Madam Hale, I apologize for the poor behavior of this young woman and my daughter. I assure you…" He didn't finish because the upset woman interrupted.

"You apologize for them? Why? They did no wrong. Your daughter is a beautiful strong and intelligent woman. I admire her greatly for standing up to you and for standing up for the one she loves. I also can't believe you are so openly against homosexuality and still sought my favor even knowing how I push for gay rights and marriage equality. You sir have ruined any chance at getting my support, but more than that I will openly speak against you." The woman turned to Beca. "You and your Bellas were really wonderful. I would love to get a chance to really meet them and Chloe too. I also whole heartedly approve of your lovely lady. She is a definite keeper and you two seem well matched."

Beca's friends and girlfriend were shocked upon hearing that and even more so at Beca's comment.

"Thanks, mom. This wasn't exactly how I wanted you and Aubrey to meet." Beca smirked.

"I imagine not dear." The older woman chuckled and pulled Beca into a tight hug. "It has been too long baby. I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much, too." Beca said into her mother's shoulder.

"She is your daughter?" Mr. Posen looked like her was going to be ill.

Beca and her friends all stepped back in case he was a stress vomitter like Aubrey.

"Yes. It looks like you just disowned my future daughter-in-law, but don't worry about her. My daughter will take good care of her as will I. She is my family now and I always take care of my family. By the way, I know my daughter isn't a gold digger and her trust fund is much larger than Aubrey's. So my girls are sell set financially. I think maybe the best thing you have ever done is disown your daughter and give her into the care of my daughter." The older woman's smirk very similar to Beca's. "Now ladies why don't you all load up in that little but of yours and come over to the house I have in the area."

The young women quickly agreed.

Aubrey pulled Chloe aside. "Could you ride on the bus with the girls? I want some alone time with Beca."

Chloe smiled. "Sure. That was pretty great how Beca stood up for to your father the way she did. It was totally hot. She is like your knight with shining ear monstrosities."

Aubrey laughed. "She sure was something. I can't believe she is Rebeca Hale, daughter of Supreme Court Chief Justice Elizabeth Hale. Her mom is like almost as powerful as the President. I can understand her wanting to be just Beca Mitchell, but she could have told me about her mom before now."

"I would go easy on her. I bet a lot of people change around her when they find out who her mother is. She was probably just scared." The ginger hugged her friend before climbing on the bus and laughing at Fat Amy's comment.

"How did Beca turn out so tiny with such a tall lady for a mom?"

Aubrey laughed too upon hearing that as the bus door closed. She wondered the same thing. She turned and snagged Beca's hand. "You Miss Hale are riding with me."

Beca nodded silently getting in the car with her girlfriend.

Their trip to the Hale home was silent, but they held hands the whole trip. When they reached the house the others were already inside with Beca's mom and stepdad. Beca took Aubrey's hand and led her around the side of the house to a beautiful greenhouse garden.

"Oh! This place is beautiful, Beca." Aubrey sat down on an arbor bench after Beca dusted it off for her.

"My mom loves these sorts of places. She usually has one at every home she stays at for long. It helps her relax and ease the stress from her work." The short woman ran a finger along a soft yellow bloom. "Aubrey, I am so sorry I didn't tell you who my mother was before. I thought you could meet her first with no added worries of her being my mom first and then meet her again as my mom. I know you wouldn't change how you felt or treated me after you found out, but I knew you would have seriously stressed about it. I didn't want that. I love you, Aub and I trust you with all of me." Beca had moved and was now facing the sitting blond.

"I understand sweetheart. I really do. It couldn't have been easy growing up as Elizabeth Hale's only child."

"My music helped and after a while I just stopped letting people in. It often felt like no one wanted to really know me. I was just a link to my mother. I did my best to cut that link. Going away to college and being just Beca Mitchell has been great. I have made great friends, true friends, and got to be like everyone else. I got to fall in love with an amazing woman who see me, who gets me." The younger woman took a deep breath and dropped to one knee before the seated former Bella.

"Aubrey, I would walk through the fires of hell for you, swim oceans for you. You are the very air I breathe. Without you my life would be meaningless. Together we could conquer the world. Baby, will you please walk hand-in-hand through life with me. Aubrey Marie Posen, I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you marry me?" Beca pulled an antique diamond ring, which had been in her family for generations, from her jacket pocket.

Aubrey was so touched tears were running unchecked down her face. Her Beca could really surprise her sometimes. "Yes, a million times YES!"

Beca was beaming as she slid the ring on her fiancé's finger before the blond grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket hauling her up for an amazingly thorough kiss.

Both women could hear the joyous yelling and screaming coming from the house and Beca groaned. "I forgot about the security cameras."

Aubrey laughed. "I don't mind, they are our family and friends." The women kissed long moments more and finally broke apart panting.

The couple stood hand-in-hand. Beca kissed Aubrey's hand on her ring finger. "Come on love let's go and get all the mushy stuff over with before they storm this place and my mom gets upset at me for the damage they would do to her garden." Beca grinned.

Aubrey laughed. "Alright, but you don't fool me, my little badass DJ. I know you kind of like the mushy stuff when it comes from your close friends." She placed a quick peck on her woman's lips before leading the way out of the garden and into the back of the house where squealing and bouncing hugs soon ensued much to Beca's dismay.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hope you enjoyed the little one shot. I am working on my other stories but their chapters are usually pretty long and I am not ready to post them just yet, but I promise it will be soon. I would love to hear from you, your words help keep me inspired. I have began posting my original writing on fanfiction's sister site FictionPress. You can find me there under the same username of hollyhwrites. Until next time…**


End file.
